Pequeña embaucadora
by Serenity Potter Moon
Summary: El Rey Peter,el Rey Edmund y el Rey Caspian,tres reyes,tres valientes guerreros hechizados por un ser que les provoca dolores de cabeza y enfrentamientos con una temible oponente.Tres hombres que caen rendidos por una pequeña embaucadora...


**¡Hola!Aquí mi segunda incursión en el mundo de Narnia,aunque reconozco que este me gusta más que el otro.De nuevo,un fic Fluffy(si no sabes lo que es,pásate por "Los problemas de encubrir a tu hermana" o busca en término en internet),pero esta vez,más familiar.En finlos derechos son de C.S.Lewis y Disney,a quien agradezco por poner esa relacion que tanto juego da;ya sabéis,nada es mío excepto aquella que da título a este fic.Sólo me queda una cosa.**

**¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

Dos fieras miradas se cruzaron. El Rey Peter y el Rey Caspian se miraban, ambos manteniendo su postura e intentando imponer su voluntad a su contrincante. Algo más apartado, Edmund miraba a los dos varones con cierto aburrimiento.

-Chicos, uno de los dos tiene que hacerlo, y será mejor que lo hagáis pronto, o las consecuencias serás catastróficas.

Peter no desvió la mirada de Caspian, que parecía dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para ganar esa discusión. Unos segundos después, se apartó, pasándose la mano por el pelo.

-Caspian, es tu responsabilidad. ¡Eres tú quien debe decírselo a Susan!

El joven telmarino negó, relajándose ligeramente también.

-Susan te la encargó a ti, y te advirtió que no le permitieras acercarse a la Cámara Real.

-¡Pero es tu hija!

-Y tu sobrina.

Y, de nuevo, los dos reyes se enzarzaron en una discusión, haciendo que Edmund suspirase con hastío. ¡Llevaban así media hora! Justo cuando ya disponía a salir de la habitación para dejar a los dos hombres discutiendo, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una hermosa chica que parecía a punto de entrar en la vida adulta.

-¡Lucy! ¿Qué maneras son esas de entrar en una habitación?

La joven, tras recuperar el aliento, miró a su hermano mayor con el ceño fruncido.

-La que tiene una tía que acaba de ver cómo una niña de tres años juega con una de las armas más peligrosas de Narnia en plena Sala del Trono.

Los tres varones empalidecieron, siendo más notable el terror en el rostro de los dos mayores, que salieron corriendo rumbo a la Sala en la que, según Lucy, se encontraba la fuente de la discusión.

Unos segundos después, los tres reyes de Narnia llegaban a unas inmensas puertas que daban acceso a la Sala del Trono. Entraron con rapidez, y sus ojos apenas tardaron unos segundos en detectar una diminuta presencia, cerca de la zona en la que se ubicaban los tronos. Rápidamente, Peter y Caspian se dirigieron hacia allí.

Antes de que pudieran llegar a la pequeña, una flecha roja les pasó rozando, por lo que ambos se quedaron momentáneamente paralizados. Sin embargo, Caspian reaccionó rápidamente y siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a la pequeña criatura.

-¡Diane! ¿Cuantas veces te hemos dicho que no debes coger el arco de tu madre? ¡Sabes que aún eres muy pequeña!

-Papá…

La pequeña niña miraba a su padre a través de unos increíbles ojos azules, provocando que el duro corazón del Rey Caspian se endulzara ante su simple contemplación, olvidando los regaños.

Peter no tardó en llegar a su lado y, tras comprobar que la niña se encontraba en perfecto estado, suspiró aliviado. Su hermana no lo mataría, después de todo…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…veo que Diane se ha encariñado con mi arco… ¿cómo habrá llegado hasta él?

Los dos varones se tensaron visiblemente, mientras la niña agitaba sus abrazos al reconocer la figura de su madre, que se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban con una flecha en sus manos.

-Creía haberos dicho ya que no quiero que Diane juegue con mis flechas. ¡Son muy peligrosas para una niña de su edad!

La reina Susan se acercó a su marido y recogió de sus brazos a su hija, que inmediatamente soltó el arco y las flechas para utilizar sus manos en actividades más interesantes, como abrazar o jugar con el cabello y la corona de su madre, la cual miraba a su hermano y su marido con severidad.

-Susan, esta vez no ha sido mi culpa, te lo juro.

-Ya hablaremos tú y yo después sobre Diane y las armas, Caspian, y lo que la responsabilidad sobre tu hija significa…-Susan miró a su marido largamente, para dirigir su vista hacia su hermano, que aguardaba con aparente estoicidad.-Y en cuanto a ti, Peter…creía haberte dejado a cargo de mi hija mientras solucionaba los detalles del acuerdo…

-Verás, Susan, estábamos jugando y me distraje un momento…cuando me di cuenta, la niña había desaparecido y, según me dijeron los ratones, estaba en la Cámara Real y cuando fui allí no estaba y…

-¡Ya! ¿Como es posible que puedas gobernar un país entero, y no seas capaz de cuidar de tu sobrina, que hace apenas dos meses que aprendió a andar? ¡Y habiendo armas en el castillo! ¿En donde está tu sentido común, Peter?

El Sumo Monarca intentó replicar, pero conocía a su hermana y sabía que nada iba a poder calmarla.

Mientras Susan regañaba a Peter, la niña intentaba bajarse de los brazos de su madre, al ver que esta no le hacía caso. Al ver que no podía conseguir su objetivo, empezó a arrugar la frente, soltando finalmente un sollozo que llamó la atención de sus padres.

Inmediatamente, su madre le devolvió toda su atención, mientras su padre se acercaba, con lo cual la niña sonrió, sabiendo que también era observada por sus tíos. Sonriendo, abrazó a su madre y la besó en la mejilla muy a su estilo, jugando de nuevo con su cabello.

-Papi…Mami…mami linda…

-Claro que si, tesoro. Mami es muy linda.-Caspian abrazó a su esposa por la espalda, sonriendo a su hija.

-Mami…-la niña abrazó a su madre, que la miraba con ternura, a pesar de que no dejaba de observar a su hermano de reojo enojada.-Mami…shero arco…

Los varones se tensaron, mirando a la reina.

-Princesa, aún eres muy pequeña…

-¡Shero arco como tú!-la niña miraba a su madre con un adorable puchero en el rostro.

-Aún eres muy pequeña, Diane, pero te prometo que, cuando seas mayor, te enseñaré a utilizar el arco para que seas una excelente arquera. Pero debes prometerme que no intentarás cogerlo tú sola, y no debes intentar utilizar a tu padre y a tu tío Peter ni cogerles las armas, ¿vale?

La niña pareció pensárselo un momento, hasta que finalmente asintió, sonriendo.

-Shi, mami. Mami linda, shero con papi y tío Pet…tío Pet…tío Peter.

Los tres hombres miraron a la niña embelesados, olvidando totalmente los apuros y amagos de infarto que les había hecho padecer.

Susan sonrió, besando la frente de su hija y dejándola en el suelo, viendo como la niña encandilaba a su padre y a sus dos tíos, tres fieros guerreros que caían ante una sonrisa inocente de esa niña.

Lucy se acercó a su hermana, observando con diversión la escena familiar.

-¿Crees de verdad que no lo volverá a hacer?

-Para nada-Susan sonrió, con una mezcla de orgullo y resignación.-Es una Pevensie completamente, al final conseguirá de nuevo lo que quiere. Esa niña tiene encandilados a los tres.

Ambas hermanas se miraron sonriendo, mientras un mismo pensamiento cruzaba con ternura por sus mentes.

"Esa pequeña embaucadora…"


End file.
